


Unconventional

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Cas, Bossy Bottom Cas, Cum Play, Demon Dean, Fingering, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Size Kink?, Tail as a sex toy (is that a thing? I think it's a thing?), Wing Kink, mates fic, self lubricating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FOR THE ANON WHO WANTED DEMON DEAN AND ANGEL CAS : </p><p>Dean has been in love with Cas his whole life, irrigardless of the fact that hes a demon and Cas is an angel. Fuck the system, that's his opinion. </p><p>Still while they are kinda an unconventional pair, he's still an Alpha and Cas is still an omega and their sex life?</p><p>Totally awesome. </p><p>[This is all porn amen]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Castiel and Dean had become friends in third grade. He'd stopped a group of Demons from tormenting the pretty Angel, punched Crowley right in the face for his own pleasure, (y'know?) and Cas had just sorta ... stuck. 

They'd been together through thick and thin after that. Didn't matter what problems they came across or how many times they argued. He just couldn't stay mad at the guy when he'd flutter his eyelashes and begged for Dean's forgiveness so fucking seriously, it was a heartbreaking combination and Dean was weak, okay? _Weak!_

Anyway so, yeah. Cas has been there when his dad got batshit after his mum got attacked, been there when Sammy went on a bender after that bitch Ruby got to him and pulled him away from some serious anger issues. The guy was his best damn friend, after all. 

In return he'd helped Cas when his dad died, sat right beside him with every hour Gabriel was ill and held his hand through college and school and yeah, yeah he was head over heals for the guy by the time he was, like, 13.

So, when at 18 Cas presented as an Omega and he an Alpha they didn't even fucking hesitate, he mated Cas that damn day and it was the greatest memory he got. The well of tears in those big baby blue eyes and the way their hands had shook when Dean sunk his fangs into the mating mark on the angels neck. 

Naturally there had been shit. An angel and a demon? Fuck he's never seen a priest that mad in his _life_  but he'll swear it, hand on his heart that he wouldn't trade a minute of it, especially not right now, not with the way Cas looked under him. 

Cas was ... fuck he was breathtaking; black hair messy and sweat damp, sticking to his forehead as Cas threw his head back, slick tanned skin glistening when he arched off the bed, pink mouth swollen and slack with pleasure. And, Jesus the way he spread his legs? Strong runner thighs trembling, toes curled and skin all marked up, red bite marks from Dean's playful nips and possessive exploring. 

He can't help but watch, breath caught in his throat as Cas twists in the sheets, his wings (holy shit his _wings_ ) all sleek black and tinted blue, puffed up and swollen with sex, oil leaking steadily from the glands filling the air with the sweet scent of the ocean and warm pie. It made his mouth water, made him twist his tail a little harder and fuck it deeper into the dusky pink hole clenching hungrily around it. 

Yeah he got off on the sounds Cas made, the high keens, all fucked out and breathless already strung out from two orgasms, sharp hipbones and taut stomach with stripes of cum and cock shiny with spit and seed. His own cock twitched, dragging his eyes over Cas's flexing wings and down, down to where his black tail fucked smoothly into Cas' ass, groaned when the angel let out a punched out moan and his muscles jumped, riding back onto his tail like he couldn't get enough, panting heavily, dazed blue eyes locking to Dean's green ones.

_"Please."_

Fuck! The ways how Cas talked, dirty, filthy things that should be so, so wrong coming from an angel but only made him harder, had him inching closer, dragging his thumbs over taut nipples and flicking them teasingly coaxing out more and more.

"Dean I- Please I want to cum! I want to cum with your cock inside me, writhing on your knot and begging you for it. I can see you want it too, I know you do, so _hurry up!_ Fuck me, darn it, _Dean!"_

He couldn't stop from sucking in a breath, slowly sliding his tail free from the pleading man with a wet pop, growling when his little omega shivered, wings curling up, oil glands practically drooling, completely submissive and all ready for him. 

He's already made his mate cum twice, the first one had been delicious. On his knees between parted thighs, mouth sliding over Cas' throbbing cock, rolling those heavy balls between his fingers as his free hand worked to open up the angel, crooking and twisting, stroking at Cas prostate until his mate came with a cry, wings slapping violently against the bed. Jesus, he'd had to squeeze his own cock, fending off his orgasm as he licked the release from Cas' jerking dick. 

The second had been with his tail, thick black and twisting, about the width of four fingers, tip gently pointed and vibrating against the angels prostate when he worked it deep, made his mate whimper, eyes rolling back and just taking it, punched out little 'o's like a prayer as he worked to prep Cas for his cock, for his knot. Fuck. 

He was finally ready, chest heaving and fingers knuckle white against the sheets, head tilting up, silently pleading for the slow, sloppy kisses that Dean played over his lips, shifting until Cas' legs were tightly wrapped around his hips and his arms were braced by the angels head, gruning low and needy against Cas' mouth. 

"Fuck, you ready, baby? I've been dyin' to fuck you all night."

"Then get on with it, Dean!"

He chuckled at the eagerness in his mates voice, whined when fingers dragged through his hair and tugged, hips pushing up as his pushed down, cock sliding through the mess of slick to grind against Cas' gaping hole, hissing out when he pushed into that scolding heat. 

Shit Cas felt good, felt so fucking tight around him, like a fist against his cock, bottoming out nice and slow letting his mate adjust to the girth of him, burrying his face in the crook of Cas' neck. 

A wing slapped hard at his ass, making him yelp in surprise, Cas' breathless laughter urging him on, thrusting hard and deep into the wet channel under him. 

Fuck it was like heaven, his tail lacing about Cas' thigh, pulling the angel closer as Dean fucked him, hips pounding balls slapping against his mates ass. He couldn't help himself, reached with one hand blindly for drenched feathers, tugging at the soft downy ones until Cas was crying out and squeezing around him. Rolling his hips to meet Cas' thrusts, body bouncing up and down, one hand leaving Dean's short hair to slap against the headboard stopping Cas' head from crashing against the wood. 

He was fucking breathless with it all, the feeling of Cas, the sounds, the fucking way Cas wings stretched on end, straining when his mate screamed his damn name, so fucking close to release he could taste it, grabbing a fistful of feathers when Cas clenched just so and he fucking saw stars. 

His eyes flashed when he came, leaking black and locked to dark blue ones, fangs dropping and knot swelling, locking him into his needy mate as he came in thick stripes, practically howling at the way Cas stared and whimpered, trembling through his third orgasm with near silent gasps of his name, a little chant of pleasure that made Dean's head spin and his Alpha fucking preen. 

It was pretty gross when their skin started to cool but he grinned down at Cas, breathing hard and taking in the mixed smell of them, together, _mated, c_ laimed.

"Love you, Angel."

"And I you, Dean."


End file.
